As typical production methods of 1,1,1,5,5,5-hexafluoroacetylacetone, there are known; reaction of trifluoroacetone and trifluoroacetate (Non-Patent Publication 1); and reaction of trifluoroacetoacetate and trifluoroacetic anhydride (Patent Document 1).
On the other hand, there are reports about reaction of trifluoropropynyl metal compounds (e.g. CF3C≡CLi) with various electrophilic reagents (Non-Patent Documents 2 to 5). There are also reports about reaction of trifluoromethyl-containing carbon-carbon multiple bond compounds with various nucleophilic reagents (Non-Patent Documents 4, 6 and 7).